An Unexpected Encounter
by hippogrifs
Summary: She tried to pull the dagger from her hair even more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed. Finally the dagger was loose after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest. (First fanfic, please review!) Tauriel/Thranduil
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**An Unexpected Encounter**

Warning: English is not my first language, so the English may not be perfect!

* * *

><p><em>She tried to pull the dagger from her hair even more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed. Finally the dagger was loose after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest. <em>

* * *

><p>Cautiously she slipped out a side passage and shut the door silently behind her, careful not to attract too much attention. Not that there were many elves indoors today to possibly spot her, since the weather was beautiful and it was very early. It was the first real summer day of the year, most elves were enjoying the sun outside or patrolling the borders as she had told them to. She flipped her bow over her shoulder next to a quiver she had picked up randomly in the weapons chamber along the way, checked her two daggers in her boots and smoothed out her distinct green attire that was common for the Woodland elves. Scanning the hallway once more she walked towards the front gate confidently.<p>

Approaching the front gate Tauriel whistled contently under her breath when an all too familiar voice bounced through the quiet halls.

"Tauriel!"

She froze. A breathless Legolas came hurrying towards her from the Great Hall.

"I've been waiting for you all morning!"

He continued excitedly, his straight blond hair standing up slightly at his right cheek, as if he had just woken up and immediately put on his clothes to find her.

"The weather is great! You want to go hunting, with me, I mean?" he added hastily.

Tauriel was trying very hard to keep herself from laughing, he looked ridiculous! He hadn't noticed his shirt was inside out, full of crinkles. His feet were bare, probably also forgotten to put on any boots before leaving his chamber. If the King saw him this way he wouldn't be happy. After a few seconds she realized what he had asked her,

"Um, well, I was actually hoping I could get some paperwork done…"

She lied awkwardly, not wanting to hurt Legolas.

"You know, duty is calling, I'm _so _sorry!"

She backed away from a confused and slightly disappointed Legolas.

"Bye! See you later! Maybe ask Meliorn, he would love to join you!"

Tauriel gave him an apologetic smile and turned around praying he wouldn't go after her and begin questioning her clothing and accessory choices for her so-called-paperwork.

Luckily Legolas just shrugged and looked down to finally notice his missing boots. He blushed and looked around self-consciously, then slipped away towards the royal quarters. She snickered quietly and proceeded her way out.

The guards at the front gate silently let her pass, nodding curtly in greeting. She started running anyway the moment she entered the dense vegetation of Mirkwood Forest – or, as she liked to call it still, Greenwood. She started laughing as she ran further and further into the dark forest. It was still early, but it was already quite warm. Birds chirped contently and sunlight kissed the treetops, occasionally even reaching the forest floor. She was completely alone, no one knew about her plans for this day, for she hadn't told anyone she would be going out today. It was wonderful!

Soon she had found her favourite hunting spot. It was a small clearing with a beautiful view on the mountains and she could even see Lake Town if she focused hard. But this was no time for sight-seeing, she was planning to hunt! A very welcome break in her usual busy duties of being the Captain of the Guard. The last few weeks had been busy with a huge nest swarming the forest with new baby spiders. She had to arrange extra patrols, roll a huge search-and-extinguish party on the King's request and had attended more meetings than ever with her fellow members of the guard to discuss tactics and had done endless planning. She checked her quiver again, picking an arrow at random to place on her bow for when she would see any game. She started shooting a bit at a tree nearby with a natural target consisting of a dark spot on the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly (or so it felt, she had been busy for three hours straight) she heard a cracking noise on her left, followed by the flapping of birds flying away in a hurry as if frightened by something. Her head snapped up, listening carefully and her emerald eyes scanning the greenery. _Aha, _the sound was coming from the left. Quickly deciding on following the noises she climbed a bulky tree and quickly found the source of the commotion. A big fat spider crawling a few yards further down towards the creek. She readied her bow to kill the creature immediately. Releasing the string the arrow pierced the air in an incredible speed, narrowly missing the spider, but cutting a nimble tree in half hanging over the creek. The young tree fell down with a huge splash in the water. Cursing in Elvish Tauriel saw that the spider was turning around to search for the source of the arrow, hissing in its own tongue. She quickly got up and jumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding tripping over a log, she started running. The spider's many footsteps sounded faintly behind her, crushing the undergrowth where it trod with its long hairy legs. Climbing an ancient towering tree while wiping her long hair out of her eyes, she heard the spider moving on in a different direction, probably lost her trail or maybe even forgotten about her at all. Still she followed it. If Tauriel started something, she just had to finish it. No matter how long it would take or how pointless it was.

Tracking the spider wasn't that hard, he left a clear path behind and a foul stench. But it took long. After a few hours she saw the spider again. She smiled glumly, once again glad with her own tracking skills. She reached back for another arrow to find the quiver empty. _Oh no!_ That was her luck! The quiver was empty! She hadn't bothered to check if the quiver was full when she left the clearing and target! In the time she had used on contemplating her own weapon choices she saw that the spider was gone. She cursed again and moved in a random direction, hoping it would be the correct one.

Suddenly she heard a sound to her right. Her head snapped towards the sound immediately, eyes wide in determination and excitement, and she was moving within a second. It must be the spider!

She started running and fumbled with her belt to get out her beloved daggers. A bow was nice, but a good old dagger was always better in Tauriel's eyes. _Rhaich! _Her dagger was stuck in her hair. _How did that even happen?_ She thought disbelievingly, rolling her eyes at the thought of her best friend seeing her this way. It was good Legolas wasn't with her now, the hours of teasing she would have to endure! She tugged a few times as she stumbled over a branch, hoping it would just fall out that way. Obviously, with her luck, this was not the case. Her fiery hair now completely tangled made it almost impossible to see where she was going. She tried to pull the dagger loose more frantically now, under no condition breaking her run, so the other elf in the clearing went unnoticed._ YES!_ The dagger was finally out after a last desperate pull. Tauriel squealed in delight and tossed her hair out of her face to crash face first into someone's chest. _Woah!_

Too stunned to move, she stayed put. Feeling well-defined, but strong, muscles moving under her hand laid on his broad chest in response to the unexpected collision. _Hmm, _abs… He smelled nice as well, kind of wild, forestry and _dangerous_. _Ugh! _That sounded so cliché she almost gagged at her own thoughts. Still pressed, quite intimately against the other, considerably taller, elf she became quite interested in who this other _quiet _elf would be. Finally she cast up her green eyes to meet icy blue ones looking down at her in astonishment. _NO!_

The other elf's icy blue eyes quickly interchanged his surprised look for an amused one, almost grinning. She stepped back rapidly, almost tripping over her own feet again.

His tall figure and light-blond long hair stood out against the now almost dark forest behind him. He wore a thin, light blue robe with silver embroidery that matched his eyes. King Thranduil bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, his eyes sparkling with retained laughter. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and managed to attain a straight face, which apparently took him quite long, before speaking.

"Ah, my Captain Tauriel, good day to you as well. And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tauriel couldn't hold his gaze – it looked like he was humouring her, or did it only look that way? – for long and looked down, blushing severely. _Ai_, she could murder herself right now. This was awkward.

"Um… Well, I was, um…, chasing this spider and…"

She started to just fake a professional and impartial look, as if this whole incident had _not _affected her in any way. Honestly, she would rather run around naked in front of a company of dwarves than have this particular conversation. Right now she was once again glad Legolas wasn't present. The King listened politely.

"I got from Legolas that you were planning to do some neglected paperwork in your _Captain's chambers_?" he lingered on the last two words as if knowing that was a lie,

"But I guess your plans changed along the way…" he finished finally.

She blushed even harder now, and decided that telling the truth would be the best option now. She explained her King what she had been doing before…well, before _that_. She was the Captain of the Guard for Valar's sake! She shouldn't be acting like this! She should just apologise and excuse herself! Avoiding the whole conversation completely! Thranduil nodded politely, still silently smirking behind his also fake professional face, after she finished her speech and she quickly excused herself to leave.

As quick as possible she walked away, trying very hard not to look like she was fleeing. When she looked back quickly she saw him still watching her, now with a big toothy smile, his face opened up in a way she'd rarely seen before. Suddenly he didn't seem that kingly anymore, younger actually, more handsom – _NO! _She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists as if that would stop her from imagining his abs under her fingers again, and his scent… He knew, he freaking _knew _she had touched him way too long to be appropriate and he hadn't said _anything_. She sighed, hitting herself mentally, and entered the palace through the front gate, hoping the gatekeepers wouldn't notice their Captain's flustered expression.

* * *

><p>Thranduil watched her walk, or rather, flee away from him. When she looked back one more time with a distressed expression he just smiled at her, freely now. He saw that she knew he knew. It had been awkward, that for sure. But not as much for him, as it was for his Captain of the guard. The sight of her lithe body running from the trees with her hair in tangles in front of her face was actually quite endearing. Did she really have her dagger in her hair? How did she ever even get it in there, not to mention the fact that she bumped into him afterwards. She had her hand on his chest, and literally caressed his muscles under his thin robe. She even sniffed his robes! Like, <em>why? <em>He smirked when he thought back of her almost lustful gaze making place for a shocked one when she looked up and saw it was him. He knew most elleth, maybe also males, found him quite attractive. But since he was a King he rarely had any such contact with other elves. And with his reputation of being dangerous and ruthless even less so. To have another elleth, not to mention his Captain of the guard, react to him that way was still to say the least intriguing. Still laughing silently thinking back to the incident he entered the palace through the front gate. Then his thick dark eyebrows knotted together as he thought of all the paperwork he'd neglected on his desk to wander the forest alone on this wonderful day. He groaned. Thinking back of Tauriel he smiled lightly. Oh, he would speak again to her tomorrow. Oh, he would.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm really not sure if this is good or not. Please R&amp;R to give your opinion, please be honest! I'm not offended if you say it's bad or not haha :) Let me know if you want more!<em>


	2. My Royal Robes!

_Oh my goodness, thank you for the wonderul reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get any favourites and/or follows! But I guess more people were hungry for Tauriel/Thranduil fanfiction. :) Here is a second chapter, it's so lame. I'm keeping close to my 'Humor'-choice, haha, hope you enjoy!_

_update (17-12-14): I rewrote a small part of it in the middle to fit my story later on. And also because Thranduil did something quite OOC there (thanks reviewer goodgirl_astray from AO3!)_

* * *

><p>When Thranduil awoke it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He couldn't recount coming back to his own bed last night. The King rolled over on his back. Slowly he lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. What time was it? Groaning he lifted himself up, disentangling himself from the blankets that had wrapped him in like a dwarf in cobwebs. Not that he had seen any of that ilk before in person, but in the form of an elk…that was another story. He opened his eyes slowly and exhaled slowly. He had a terrible headache. Then he gave a start when he saw his son casually leaning against the doorpost. He almost fell over but quickly regained his posture, pulling the blanket up to cover his upper body again. He half shouted, half groaned,<p>

"LEGOLAS! This is not how I raised you, by the Valar!"

He sat up trying to keep his head steady, feeling for his robes. His son stood up from his leaning position, walked across the room and threw his father his robes.

"You should really quit that habit of drinking late at night, Ada." He chuckled.

Thranduil shot him a deadly gaze, while pulling on his robe and subsequently lifting himself to his full height.

"And I thought I didn't raise you to be so insolent, _ion nin_." He responded crossly, at the same time trying to walk to the balcony.

Legolas tried very hard not to laugh. Especially when he saw his father firing quiet curses at the chair for being in his way. "For %*#^ sake, I need more wine." Legolas smiled a bit. It was good he didn't show up in the outfit he wore yesterday when he'd ran after Tauriel. Legolas cringed at the thought, and received a raised eyebrow from the King who had decided to skip the balcony and stay where he was right now. Thranduil wouldn't have survived seeing his son looking that dishevelled. Still, Legolas thought his father was in some ways nicer in morning like these. In these moments he was genuine. True to himself. Not the stoic King who never smiles. Simply a pissed-off old elf who hates mornings, especially with a headache. The times he saw his father like this were sparse, Mirkwood's King had a great alcohol tolerance, but Dorwinion was strong. And actually, now he thought of it, there probably was a reason for his drinking outburst last night.

"Ada?" he asked, letting the taller, still grumbling elf, pass.

"Yeah?" the King replied, who had picked up a wineglass and was busy deciding if he wanted more wine of would take the sensible, but boring, water to kick of the day.

Legolas paused, pondering how he was going to say it without offending the King.

"What was the reason for your… outburst… previous night?"

The King looked up, slightly startled, still holding the two bottles in his hand.

"Hmm?" he said nonchalantly after a few moments. "Nothing of great importance." He was now pouring the wine into his wineglass and lifting it to his lips.

"If he wants to keep up the appearance of 'definitely-not-an-alcoholic' he should've stopped yesterday." Legolas thought to himself.

Thranduil had managed to put on his boots some way and stood up, his stature back to distant, cool and infinitely royal. Legolas rolled his eyes and picked up the wine bottle.

"Okay. Well, I spoke with Tauriel yesterday."

The King jumped slightly at the sound of her name. Legolas smiled.

"She told me you had met?" He put the wine bottle in a random cupboard, hoping his father wouldn't find it before at least noon.

"Indeed, we did."

Thranduil grimaced. Did Tauriel tell Legolas? It would be awkward to have his son also be involved in this whole… accident. Fortunately, Legolas broke the eye contact first, and turned away. Thranduil mentally high-fived himself. Also, his head was clearer now. Wine _does_ cure a hangover, opposing Legolas' opinion.

"What did you talk about if I may ask?" Legolas pressed on. Thranduil left himself hanging, instead using the mentally raised hand to slap his face. A small smile played at Legolas' lips, not unlike his father's eminent smirk.

Thranduil eyed his son sceptically, narrowing his eyes a little. He took another sip, deliberating his reply.

"Well," He took a bigger sip, emptying the glass and putting it down for a refill.

"Perhaps, the weather? I can't remember."

Legolas nodded cleverly. He knew enough. Thranduil watched him cautiously. The King quickly pulled the next glass down as well and walked to the door.

The King bid his son farewell and exited the room. Then he walked towards the training grounds for a good wake-up sword practice. When he turned around the last corner he halted abruptly and cursed again. Loudly, making a passing elf make a small startled yell and hurry in an opposite direction. Apparently that direction included entering an empty broom cupboard. Sounds of falling products and a howling elf followed a second later. The King himself also turned around, although not in the same direction as the shocked elf, but in the direction of the library. The papers he had to check yesterday were still on his desk. Regrettably unfinished. The night had been a total disaster. His concentration lacking as his mind wandered back to the meeting with Tauriel all the time. She'd looked so incredibly adorable it almost gave him a headache. He frowned. The previous night he'd wanted to see her so badly, now he was just confused, and glad that he hadn't made the visit. Why did he think it a good idea the day before? He could never look at her the same way again!

He crossed a hallway and rounded another corner. Tauriel wasn't exactly the reason he'd started drinking yesterday. It was the way he'd felt. He had not felt that in a long time. Not since– he swallowed thickly. What made matters worse was the fact that Tauriel was a lowly Silvan elf. And young for that matter, barely a few centuries old, Legolas' friend. He himself had seen over 6000, seen the fortunes of the world rise and fall. Never once letting go of his dignity and pride, or, not once with someone other than his family or wife… That he'd felt his composure slipping yesterday was a rare feat. What was the reason? He absolutely had no idea. Legolas and his wife were the only ones to be able to do that. Sometimes Galion, his friend and adviser. Ages ago his parents when he were a mere efling. Never in the past centuries for sure. It confused him. It terrified him actually. He had wanted to see her again, maybe to feel it again. But he was afraid. So despite his best attempts he'd opened up the first bottle of Dorwinion that night to keep himself _sharp_. Or, that was his first line of reasoning. After that came the classic 'it's also pretentious and honestly, a shame to leave a bottle unfinished', and long after that the more uncommon 'I'm such a good dancer, wonder if a seventh bottle will improve my groove _even more_?'. He shuddered at that memory. He had _not _danced better. Apparently he was carried to his bed by Galion, his friend and adviser. He'd seen him putting his thumbs up at him as he passed his chambers. Thranduil bristled, now pacing down to the library faster. The quicker he got there, the more free time he'd have in the afternoon. Thranduil would not talk to his Captain, yet. Or at least, not unaccompanied. And the next report, well, he would try to keep the guards in the hall as well to avoid another awkward confrontation.

* * *

><p>"No!" Tauriel exclaimed, hitting Legolas on his arm.<p>

"I REALLY WAS AT MY OWN DESK DOING IMPORTANT PAPERS!"

The tips of her ears became red, either of shame or anger. Probably a bit of both. The prince snorted,

"Yeah, sure, and you probably also gave him –OUCH!"

Legolas jumped back, rubbing his arm but still grinning widely. They walked away from their morning patrol, towards the border of the Kingdom. It was a beautiful day, with a clear sky and no more sightings of orcs and the spiders they had extinguished this morning knew better than to approach them now. Tauriel crossed her arms and sighed.

"Seriously Legolas? Seriously? Don't be stupid. He's your father."

She slapped him again when he mimicked two people… hugging.

"I didn't even _see _him yesterday!" she lied.

Tauriel's face was flushed now. Legolas simply laughed. "How did he know?" Tauriel thought.

"You should have seen my dad this morning. He has such a bad hangover, you should have seen– Or, you probably_have _seen, actually I think you saw much more than that to be hones–"

"WHAT, NO! And I don't busy myself with your father's drinking habits!" she pushed him away, looking repulsed at him for even suggesting it.

Had he really been drinking? Was it because of their encounter? Definitely not. It's a coincidence. She fumbled with her daggers that hung on her belt, then looked up when Legolas suddenly stood up straight. Squaring his shoulders, he wisely lifted his chin into the air and watched her from under his eyelashes. When he also turned his head slightly he looked a lot like his fa–

"Legolas!" She scolded, jumping towards him in anger and embarrassment.

"Tauriel!" He said dramatically, "Even though I know I'm ravishingly handsome, please stop drooling!"

The prince proceeded to act pushing someone away in disgust. Tauriel laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"By the Valar, you're not 60 anymore! And that is not what happened! What is wrong with you?"

For a moment it looked like Legolas was still in his role. Then she saw him suppressing his laughter as well, still he managed to stay serious just long enough to finish his sentence.

"Captain! Don't touch my royal robes!"

It was quiet for a second or two, then they both burst into laughter. Every time they looked up, or someone made a "My royal robes!" impression, they broke down once more. Tauriel had to sit down and Legolas was leaning on his bow, still heaving with laughter. After a few minutes Tauriel wiped away her tears and stood up, brushing of her tunic with her hands.

"Okay," she looked at Legolas, but couldn't finish her sentence.

She drew in an uneven breath but almost choked on another laughing fit. Which consequently had Legolas in tears again, laughing so loud the birds in a nearby tree fled in fear.

"We're making," she cried, "so much noise," she tried to stand up, "We have to get going, it's a miracle no one heard us just yet."

Legolas nodded, still giggling like an idiot, "My robes! My royal –"he started laughing again, clutching his chest and leaning almost dangerously on his bow.

"Such an idiot." Tauriel thought, and picked up her weapons from the rocks.

* * *

><p>Tauriel was whistling when she returned to her chambers later that day, content with the way her patrol had operated this morning. The patrol went to plan, everyone stayed in place. Even the new recruit Landèll. She was a younger elf, but had a lot of potential. Tauriel, as Captain of the Guard, had placed the new recruit in her own patrol to see how far she'd come since the last time Tauriel had seen her train. Much better, still not the best with a bow, but amazing at throwing daggers. They'd encountered a few spiders, and Landèll was able to take out two herself, which she was extremely proud of. Tauriel smiled at the memory. The walk she had with Legolas was another story, he was so annoying and childish sometimes. How did he know she'd 'spoken' with the King? Did, did Thranduil tell him her embarrassing struggling? No, that would not be something he'd do. It was very out of character for him to smile at her yesterday. "A nice smile," she thought, "he should do that more often."<p>

"What should 'he' do more often?" she suddenly heard a deep but musical voice say behind her.

Dang, did she say that out loud? She quickly turned around.

"Yes, and that as well." He concluded as if reciting a poem from memory.

Thranduil smiled, kind of uncomfortably almost, at her. He looked tired. With deep circles under his eyes. This was probably the first time she'd seen the King being _not_ perfect. Still he looked handsome, as all elves did. And talking about royal robes, the dark green cloak he was wearing was stunning. The King coughed, a little late to be honest, couldn't he have done that before he accidentally overheard her? This was the second time something embarrassing happens! THE SECOND TIME! As if the Valar were punishing her for something she didn't even know she was doing wrong. The blue eyes of the King were still studying her curiously.

"Um, can I help you with something, my Lord?" she started, immediately regretting it.

The King broke his trance and focussed his eyes on her face.

"Yes." He said, surprisingly composed and tranquil. "Captain, I need you to deliver these two parcels to Galion will you," he handed her two rolled up scrolls.

She took the two scrolls, bowed quickly and made her way out. Before she'd do anything embarrassing again. Thranduil's voice stopped her.

"Um, Tauriel?" he asked hesitantly.

The elf in question turned around, a questioning look on her face, hurriedly wiping a strand of hair from her face.

"Did you speak to Legolas about… yesterday?" he looked almost desperate, keeping his voice low and leaning in a bit as if that would make it more secretive.

Tauriel hadn't expected that question from her King.

"No!" she answered truthfully. Also speaking in hushed tones now, leaning in as well.

They probably looked like they were warming their hands on a fire or something. Ridiculous, but in that moment it was all cool.

"I thought you had! He seems a little bit _too _informed for my liking." The King whispered back.

They continued to stare accusingly at each other for a few seconds, eyes flicking between one another. His eyes were so damn blue! How!? She blinked and Thranduil swallowed thickly before pulling himself up again.

"Okay." He fake coughed. "Then that's settled. I'll see you tomorrow for the new report, Captain."

And he was gone. Tauriel finally breathed out. That was one hell of an intense scene. She looked around, checking if someone had maybe seen their encou– SECOND awkward encounter. Luckily nobody was there. Relieved she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and rolled her shoulders. Brushing her red hair behind her ear and twisting her dagger once or twice in her sword hand, she made her way to the training grounds. She was going to do some intensive training if she'd ever hope to lose this adrenaline again.

* * *

><p><em>Yo, that's awkward! And probably funnier in my own head! But please let me know what you thought or if you have any ideas these two (or three with Legolas) might encounter next! (ha, see what I did there? hehe) I'd love to hear from you guys! x<em>

_Hopefully I'll have some inspiration this week and upload another chapter, idek, thanks!_


	3. A How-to Guide

**Chapter 3: A How-to Guide**

_Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm a terrible being. But I needed to handle some shit like homework and a class-switch. I now officially have History instead of Chemistry! Woohoo! Chapter below is kinda emotional, not in the sad way, but FEELINGS! Lots of Thranduil and Legolas fun. Enjoy!_

_update (17-12-14): Also an updat here, slightly bigger. Some bigger changes to the plot. Makes it more in-character for Thranduil. I think. Still funny. I hope. Let me know what you think. Awkwardly cute Thranduil will come back later on. But right now he's still incredibly cool. _

* * *

><p>Still shaking from her meeting with the King, Tauriel arrived at the deserted training pitch. She was confused. Legolas said he'd meet her here? She looked up at the sun. Shielding her eyes from the bright light. It was past noon she saw. He'd said after noon didn't he? She shrugged. Her friend was smart, but he always forgot the time. Probably talking with that pretty elf guard at the eastern gate. Tauriel shook her head at the thought of a slightly flushed Legolas talking to the beautiful elf maid. He was a hopeless romantic, still he tried. Which she admired, of course. When he would eventually come, she hoped he wouldn't babble on about her. It was actually worse than the teasing about Thranduil. She picked up a strong bow and a quiver full of Woodland-arrows and marched towards the targets. Checking her footing before she began her practice, she started without Legolas. Effortlessly she lifted the bow and gracefully drew the arrow in one shift movement. Less than a second later she released the tension. The arrow pierced the air, making a soft sound only elves could hear. With a soft clunk it impaled the target.<em>Rhaich!<em> The arrow had missed the bulls eye by less than a finger's width. Drawing another arrow she tried again.

She thought back to her surprise run-in with the King. It was so weird. The second time in two days? They had had an argument about who told Legolas about their first encounter. So typical. Tauriel walked towards the target to retrieve her arrows. Four of the shots had been perfect, the others she didn't talk about. When she walked back towards the archery line her thoughts drifted back to Thranduil. She began her second round. Thranduil had been slightly nervous. It was unusual, the King was never nervous. Kings weren't nervous, especially when it concerns Thranduil. Thranduil was the essence of self-assurance (bordering on arrogance, oh wait, he _was _arrogant) and imperturbability. Tauriel had to bite back a giggle (since when exactly did she giggle?) when she thought back to the moment he'd pulled up his eyebrows in surprise. It had looked _cute_. Or had she imagined that? She didn't know anymore. It was bad enough she had caressed his abs and sniffed his hair the day before. Her arm shook a bit when she shuddered at the thought. The arrow flew into the trees.

"Nice." She said out loud.

She'd have to retrieve that one as well. She sighed as she proceeded her way into the trees, trying to locate the arrow again. She hated Thranduil for being such an arrogant sod, why couldn't he just be a normal and kind elf. That would make life so much easier. Still, the King had looked so cute in dishevelment and the eye contact…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the King was busy in his study. Still trying to concentrate on his work. So many papers, scrolls and requests he needed to see into and sign. It was one of the cons of being King. He sighed. Dropping his quill he looked out of the window. He'd been busy for how long now? His face fell when he saw the sun hadn't moved an inch from the last time he'd looked. Time doesn't fly if you don't enjoy yourself, he thought to himself. He stood up and started walking towards the bookshelf, picking up a random book.<em> How To Handle A Stubborn Captain <em>it read. _AARGH! _He cursed, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. The Valar were cruel. How- How did he even have a book like that? It must have been Oropher's. Quickly he put – or threw – it back on the shelf. He sat down again. Determined to really work now, and picked up the quill again. Stubbornly he looked down at the paper, ignoring his urge to look at the sun again. The book hadn't helped. Actually, it made his attention drop even lower than it was. If that was possible. He was reading the same sentence over and over again. It could have been Blackspeech. In fact, that wasn't a good comparison. He could read Blackspeech. So actually, that should've been no problem. _This, _whatever it was, _was _a problem. His thoughts now really couldn't leave his _Stubborn Captain _alone.

It was a thoughtless concurrence he'd walked into her again yesterday. An even more senseless idea to think of actually asking her about Legolas. He put his face in his hands, groaning at how they'd even had eye contact for what had felt like ages. Thranduil betrayed himself on enjoying it. Despite hating feeling so lost, he liked watching her. Her stunning appearance, vibrant hair and mischievous green eyes. It made him feel sick. Maybe fearful. Definitely confused. The bittersweet irony!

Tauriel was his Captain of the Guard. And a Silvan elf for that matter! He'd known her for centuries. He had taken care of her when her parents were killed by one of the first spider invasions in the forest. He had also decided to promote her to Captain after his old Captain decided to sail. Even though she was young, too young it was thought, to have such command. Still he had done it against better judgment from everyone around him. He was still glad. Tauriel had surprised everyone by being a deliberate and clever Captain. The King smiled lightly. He would lie if he said he didn't like Tauriel. She was an excellent Captain and a first-rate warrior. But next to them having a good work relationship he also liked her outside their professional relationship. There was something charmingly quirky about her. A flair of authenticity and fierce grace. Tauriel never lied about how she felt about a subject. More than once she had spoken up against him. Under normal circumstances he disliked that. Well, he detested it with other beings. Whereas Tauriel could do it. He didn't always agree with her though. Their disagreement often let to an unresolved fight with both of them leaving, too stubborn to give way. Obviously _he _was never incorrect. Still he appreciated her input.

He almost fell from his chair, which he was now balancing on with his long legs resting on the table, when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he put his feet down and tried to arrange his papers as if he had been busy.

"Come in." he answered the knock, now calmly looking down at the scroll (which was upside down) and signing it anyway. (Lord Elrond would know how to turn a scroll would he?)

Legolas walked in with a nonchalant swagger. (_Sorry, I just love that word_) A guard closed the door behind him. Thranduil put down his quill and waited patiently for his son to start talking.

"Ada," the Prince began, walking around his father's desk, "Any news yet from Captain Tauriel about that new spider nest near Dol Goldúr?"

Legolas smirked to himself. He knew Thranduil hadn't spoken with Tauriel yet after the 'incident'. Or so he thought…

"No." The King replied shortly. Thranduil reached for his cup of wine.

"I haven't received any news from the Captain yet."

The younger elf saw from the corner of his eye that the King was now uselessly sorting out the already sorted papers. He only did that when he was nervous.

"Hmm, strange…" Legolas simply said.

"She did tell me about seeing you today though?" He ended questioningly, picking up a small book. Now turning around to fully gauge his father's reaction.

Thranduil's quill scratched over the contract creating a thick line. One of his paper's drifted from the table. Both of them looked at the falling paper as it wafted down. Thranduil sighed dramatically. Then father and son met each other's eyes again. Son amused and highly entertained, father annoyed at Tauriel for telling his son these things. Thranduil then decided to just pick up the paper, not breaking eye-contact. When he realised he couldn't reach the paper that way, he sighed. Thranduil got down on his knees to search for the paper. Once he got up, slightly tousled and scowling (but still enormously graceful), Legolas stood with his arms crossed. He watched his father with a sort of stern and knowing expression, at the same time trying not to laugh. Thranduil looked daggers at his son.

"Dad," Legolas started, "I know you lik–" he paused.

"What?!" Legolas almost shouted.

He was holding up the book he'd picked up from the shelf, he read the title again.

"_How To Handle A Stubborn Captain_, Ada, why do you even have this book!?" Legolas snorted in disbelief.

Holding the guide in the light now, as if that would clear it up. Thranduil could choke a dwarf at this point. He tried to reply calmly, keeping his voice even and detached.

"I don't know Legolas. I think it's Oropher's."

"But, why…?" Legolas replied, studying the book. "This, this is too good!"

He was now pointing at the cover excitedly, starting to laugh. After a while he was almost to the point of crying. Thranduil was perplexed. This was the last thing he expected. He almost forgot to be angry. Motionless he sat in his chair, watching Legolas howling on the ground in mirth.

"Legolas?"

Another wave of laughter erupted from the mess on the ground.

"LEGOLAS!"

After a fit of suppressed giggles he replied,

"Yeah?"

"What was the reason for you to come here in the first place?" Now he opened his eyes again to see Legolas pick himself back together.

The prince sat up, serious-self back in charge.

"Hmm, I was actually planning to force you into going to the training grounds to be honest."

Thranduil watched his son stand up. He also stood up, careful not to drop any more papers. It was disturbing how much not himself he was today.

"I don't understand. What on earth would I do there?" The King struggled out flatly.

It was hard for the King to admit he didn't understand. Fortunately Legolas knew this and also knew he couldn't tease Thranduil any more at this point.

"Talk to Tauriel. She's training there right now. I told her I'd be there but I lied." Legolas simply said.

Thranduil had stopped glaring at the wall, that would've died by now if glares could kill and walls could die. Unfortunately his son was his new target.

"Why." The King stated, more than asked.

He crossed his arms and turned his face towards his son. His face was not betraying his feelings. On the outside he may have looked unaffected. But inside the alarm bells where ringing loudly. _Did his son know? What did he know? He himself didn't even know? So how could he? What? Did Tauriel tell him? _

He broke out of the trance when Legolas snapped his fingers in front of his father's face. Thranduil jumped a bit. Then regaining his so-called _anger_.

"Of course, you don't have to…" Legolas continued.

"No." The King cut him off, walking briskly to the other side of the study.

He dismissed the flying papers.

"I don't know why I should."

Legolas stood up, painfully slow, and walked at leisure to the door. Then he turned around, facing his father again.

"Your call. Anyway, I sent Tauriel to the training grounds telling here I'd meet her there. If you leave now she'll still be there, but you have to be quick."

When Legolas looked up he saw an empty chair.

"Don't think I'm going there because you told me to." He said dangerously when he rushed past his son in the doorway.

"Of course not." Legolas smirked back.

Thranduil didn't hear it anymore, he was long gone. His son smiled. Tauriel would be _happy _to see the King arrive. "Too bad he isn't wearing his royal robes now." Legolas chuckled. He left the room. However, not before he put _How To Handle A Stubborn Captain _back on his father's desk.

* * *

><p><em>That was it. It wasn't as good as the other chapters. But I needed some kind of reason to meet again. :) Hope next chapter will be up a bit sooner. I promise I'll not abandon it just yet! <em>


	4. Vigorous Spring

**Chapter 4: Vigorous Spring**

_Sorry for the longer wait! I had to update chapter 2 and 3 and I had some difficulty finding the right words for this chapter. Not sure about all of it. But time will tell. Next chapter will be up this week hopefully! A lot of Thranduil POV in here!_

* * *

><p>Tauriel had given up archery by now. She sunk down on the ground, leaning against a big tree. It was a nice day. The sun shone through the trees and created a spectacular pattern of light and dark patches on the grassy forest floor. A soft breeze sometimes relieved her from the heat, but it mostly did nothing more than ruffle the leaves at the tops of the trees. She was annoyed at Legolas. The Prince should've been here ages ago. She muttered some curses under her breath and shifted into an ever more comfortable position. Soon Tauriel fell asleep, despite trying to stay awake for when Legolas would decide to come by.<p>

* * *

><p>Thranduil was still hurrying across the endless hallways and passages in his Palace. Sure it looked nice, but the sheer size was terrible if you wanted to get somewhere fast. He looked down and cursed. The robes he were wearing were very unsuitable for training. Too late to change now. His long cloak bellowed when he rounded the last corner. Narrowly avoiding a collision with a guard patrolling the Great Hall, by gracefully sweeping to the left, he strode past the Gate. It was a great day he noticed. The vibrant greens of the forest made him think of the elf he was going to pay a visit to. He walked fast. He didn't know what he was going to do there, probably train as well. It had been his initial idea for the day. He hadn't lied when he told Legolas he wasn't going there because his son had told him to. In the morning his idea had been to train as well. However, his paper work had prevented him from actually doing it.<p>

Determinately he walked towards the training field and looked around. It was deserted. Most elves thought it too warm to train today. Still, Tauriel was not most elves. Thranduil walked over to the weaponry and couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment. She probably already left. He didn't blame her though, it was very hot. The sun warmed his hair and very-not-suitable-clothing within minutes, and he longed for the shade. Stubbornly he picked up a long and heavy sword anyway. He'd said he was going to practice, didn't he? He paused when he walked past a big tree in the middle of the training grounds, giving some shade to the mostly open field. Turning his sword a few times to loosen up his wrist and arm, he walked past a sleeping Tauriel. He almost yelled out loud when he noticed her. She was shielded by the long grass, therefore he didn't see her before. Terrified he would accidentally wake her up he kept as quiet as possible, slowly lowering his sword arm in the process. Tauriel's face was shielded by her long hair and the grass. It made for a beautiful contrast between her bright hair and the light green yellowing grass. He saw she was drooling a bit. If there had been a way of capturing this moment he would've done it instantly. The sight was both hilarious and endearing at the same time. He chuckled.

Tauriel woke up with a start.

"Wha– I'm awake! I'm awake!" She cried, quickly blowing her hair from her face and she stumbled up, using the trunk for support.

The King also jumped at Tauriel's instantaneous reaction. Still he regained his composure not long after and tried to look regal and uncompromising.

"Captain," he began with a solemn voice, looking at her from under his eyelashes, "Why aren't we working?"

He saw Tauriel blush when she noticed it was him. But not after he first almost saw her rolling her eyes at the sky. Admittedly he felt the same, again an awkward encounter. He still looked at her with the same expression though, even though he felt the urge to comfort her. _UGH! _His brows furrowed in annoyance for a moment, then his face relaxed again. Tauriel still stood awkwardly next to the tree.

"Well," she began after a long pause, "I took the day of, to be honest, my Lord. I was actually waiting for your son, the Prince. He told me he'd meet me here, but he still hasn't come."

Thranduil studied her intently, she seemed to be telling the truth. Legolas hadn't lied when he told him about Tauriel believing him to come that afternoon.

"Yes, I heard."

"Um, okay," she hesitated, "I have a question."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why are you following me around?" She finished, also raising an eyebrow at him accusingly.

It looked startlingly sexy. Yet he kept himself together. How could she do that to him? He never lost his temper so easily. It was in his character that he was impatient, but this was ridiculous. Still, it was too late to back out now.

"I'm not." He said defensively, more aggressive than he wanted to.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, you are. I know it. Otherwise you would never be here." Tauriel replied stubbornly, also with more flame.

Thranduil groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't she just accept the truth!

"I am just here to train." He scoffed back. "Don't think I would come here just for you, Captain."

She crossed her arms, her green eyes raking over his body. It almost made him feel self-conscious.

"Then why are you wearing these robes? You would never _train _in these?" Tauriel said. "You are just here to taunt me again!"

How did she even come to that conclusion!

"No!" he shouted back, eyes now blazing with cold fury. "I. AM. NOT!"

He saw a flicker of alarm in her eyes before it was also replaced with anger.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF COMING HERE THEN!" she heaved, waving her arms violently, before continuing, "IT IS FREAKING ME OUT OKAY?"

She breathed out, balling her fists, and picked up a stone. Thranduil ducked when she threw the stone in his direction. It was never intended to actually hit him, still he looked at her furiously. They both turned their heads when they heard a yelp coming from the trees. Their eyes met for a second time a second after it was quiet again. Fury gone and forgotten.

"A spider?" Tauriel asked.

"Probably."

He lifted his sword arm again and stalked towards the trees slowly. Tauriel picked up her daggers and sheathed one, the other one ready for attack. When they both stood in front of the treeline Thranduil looked down at Tauriel. Tauriel looked up.

"Shall we go?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Thranduil had to tear his eyes away from her green ones and nodded.

"I'm sorry by the way. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

She smiled shortly and responded by entering the trees first.

"Still I'm not admitting my wrong! I was right!" He shouted at her from behind.

She turned around irritably.

"Don't ruin this perfectly good apology! Just shut up!"

He laughed and followed in her step, easily looking over her head. They tracked the beast for some time. In complete silence. Right now he was in the lead, continuously looking over his shoulder to check if she was still there. When he saw her he'd nod and she'd crack a small smile back. Incredibly adorable. He'd then quickly avert his eyes too and look for signs of the spider again.

Suddenly he heard some rustling behind him and he looked back, expecting it to be Tauriel. But Tauriel was gone. He slowed down to a full stop now.

"Captain?" He called out quietly.

Nothing. He listened carefully; nothing out of the ordinary. The King tried again.

"Tauriel? Where are you?" He now said in a normal tone, yet slightly worried.

He cursed under his breath. This was either a sick joke or she was hurt. Neither one was fun. All of a sudden he heard a shout from the East. He lifted his head abruptly.

"Tauriel!" he shouted apprehensively, and started running towards the source of the sound.

Thranduil was shocked at his own concern for his Captain. Or more, deep fear. While he ran he began envisioning possible outcomes, each more horrible than the other. It made him mad.

"Captain?!" He shouted once more, "Answer me NOW!"

He entered a clearing, and skid to a halt when he saw a giant spider looming over an unconscious Tauriel. The side of her head was bleeding. She was lying in a position that must be extremely uncomfortable.

"By the Valar," he started, but was cut short when the enormous beast turned around.

Eight evil black eyes looked back at him. Yes, that needed to be dealt with as well. He exhaled heavily and attacked first.

Swift as an arrow he swung his heavy sword across the beast's eyes, blinding it instantly. The spider opened it mouth to give out a distressed cry. But Thranduil was quicker, with one jump he was on top of the spider and split it's skull with a single thrust. After a moment the spider fell down, dead. Thranduil jumped of just in time before it hit the ground and let go of the sword. His beautiful cloak was now completely ruined, full with dark splashes of spider blood. He rushed towards Tauriel immediately. First of all checking her pulse, and was relieved to find her breathing and well.

"Tauriel?" he asked softly. "Wake up, this is truly not the best time to sleep."

She moaned softly, but didn't wake up. He picked her up carefully. Lighter than he expected, but her long red hair tickled his face as he walked. He tried blowing it out of his face. He tried using his right arm under her hair but noticed that releasing that hand would also mean her falling from his arms. He also tried laying her down and picking her up again, which had quite the reverse effect and made it worse. Now his nose tickled so badly he had to lay her down twice more to scratch his nose.

Tauriel gave the first signs of life by groaning unflatteringly. Thranduil almost dropped her in surprise. Then he chuckled when relief flooded his system.

"Ah, our formidable Captain of the Guard is finally awake?" He said humorously.

"UNGGHGGRRF!"

He smiled. His shoulders were aching a bit now and Tauriel was now trying to roll away from his chest.

"Where," she tried to say, speech slurred, still partly unconscious, "am I..?"

She still hadn't opened her eyes, Thranduil smiled down at her.

"You're currently being carried into the Healing Quarters." He chuckled gently.

He shifted his arm a bit. Tauriel groaned once again, her hand now resting against his chest. The King tried to shrug her hand off, unsuccessfully. Tauriel was now looking dizzily at Thranduil.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thranduil." He answered honestly. "You can better close your eyes and sleep, Tauriel. You are not thinking rationally."

"Thranduil." She whispered to herself. "Vigorous spring."

Thranduil's expression turned sad when he heard her whisper his name.

"Go to sleep, Tauriel." He shushed gently.

She ignored him, and reached for his hair. Thranduil stiffened when her hand touched his hair.

"Your hair is honestly so pretty." She slurred. "It's like…soft…silk?"

Her hand now moved on to his face. The fingers cool against his skin. She was looking up at him through half-closed eyes. Thranduil watched her with a concerned and hesitant expression. The blow she got from the spider must have been harder than he had anticipated. He sped up, careful not to move his face too much. Tauriel was now mumbling about his nose, stroking it while doing so.

"It's so…straight. And nice."

She tried to reach higher, his cheekbones, his eyebrows. Then her arm fell short and she dropped it. He breathed out in relief.

"Why don't you like me?" she suddenly asked, a moment single and last moment of clarity.

Tauriel's green eyes looked at him painfully clear and hurt before she passed out again.

Thranduil looked down, expression also pained.

"I do like you, Tauriel." he whispered. "That's the problem."

He then placed his eyes on the looming Palace. Eyes filled with emotion.

* * *

><p><em>Eeeh, OK. That was so hard to write. I have no problem writing jokes. But writing feelings is so much harder. I'm sorry if this came across as lame and weird. Thanks for reading! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and Favourites!<em>


	5. The Blanket

**Chapter 5: The Blanket**

_Sorry for the immensely long wait! I've been to London and Christmas/work got in the way! (I've been to the HP studios omfg *cries*) But now I'm back and finally sorted out where I want this chapter to go. I hope you enjoy! Personally I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, hope you all enjoy it as much a I did._

* * *

><p>Thranduil couldn't sleep that night. He lay on his back, arms tucked under his head and stared at the ceiling. It was a bit cold, but he was too lazy to pick up another blanket. The previous one he had thrown out of the window. Why couldn't the temperature stay constant? It was always either too hot or too cold. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. He shivered. He had to get up now, a King should not sleep in a cold bed. In one swift movement he was on his feet. Wrapping his robe around him before his quest. Since he was of royal descent he never felt the need to find out where the servants kept clean blankets, so it was pointless to go look for them in the dark. Different measures were mandatory… He walked towards the window and looked down. There it was. He looked back into his dark room, then left and right, scanning the environment. Completely deserted. Now the King climbed over the balcony and jumped down. Catlike he landed on his feet, bending his knees to catch his fall. Thranduil smiled smugly, that must have looked <em>so good<em>. Quickly he retrieved the blanket. Then he looked up at his balcony. His face fell. _Oh. _He hadn't thought about that. He needed to get back as well. It was cold too and he wasn't wearing much more than his robe. Deciding no one was watching him anyway he wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon. This was so embarrassing. Nice and comfy though. He could sleep here on the floor if he wanted to. Not a good idea. Still debating his tactics he missed another elf watching him amusingly.

Someone whistled, Thranduil looked up and saw his son standing on his balcony.

"Looking good, Ada."

"For Fuck's –" Thranduil shouted, quickly silencing himself before anyone would hear them.

"What in the halls of Mandos are you doing! GO AWAY!" he whispered on, still enfolded in his blanket.

Legolas was laughing so hard the tears ran down his cheeks. Thranduil calmly placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, waiting for Legolas to stop laughing, which took way too long in Thranduil's opinion.

"Will you please, _shut it_, Legolas." Thranduil whispered sternly, looking up at his son on the balcony. "There are people who are trying to _sleep_."

The prince looked down, wiping away a stray tear.

"You ask me what I'm doing," he whispered back, trying very hard to contain his laughter, "But do you even know how ridiculous you look, Ada?"

Thranduil glared up at his son. Which was harder this way because of the height difference. He liked being taller than most. He almost felt compassion for the dwarfs. Must be so hard living low all the time.

"_Ion nin_, it's a long story. Now help me up, will you?" He tried to look threatening, but felt that was futile in his current state.

Legolas grinned back wickedly.

"I'll only help you if you tell me what happened in the forest. I'm curious." Thranduil's face fell, unprepared for the following wager. "Or you have to use the Palace halls to get back up here."

Thranduil cursed. _Damn_. His son had him cornered. Fervently he tried to think of an excuse. He didn't have one. He may be a King, but he was never going to go through the Palace this way. The risk was too high. Legolas still smiled smugly. It was as if he looked in a mirror. They looked so much alike.

"Nothing happened," Thranduil replied grumpily. "Help me up!"

Legolas looked down, shaking his head.

"Not good enough."

"Okay, Eru, we _talked_."

The prince raised an eyebrow. Thranduil would punish him later on. He didn't deserve this.

"Don't tell Tauriel any of this, Legolas."

"Aha, so there's something with Tauriel, hmm? Do you maybe _feel_ something for her, dear Ada?" Legolas said cockily, now strolling over the balcony. Thranduil's glare should've burned a hole by now.

"What is _feeling_. Of course I _feel_." Thranduil answered crossly. "It's just, I can't _feel _anything for Tauriel. It's uncanny. It shouldn't be."

* * *

><p>The last part he whispered, but Legolas' elven hearing picked it up anyway. He stopped his promenade and leaned on the balcony's balustrade.<p>

"Ada,"

Thranduil looked up sadly. It was a tender moment under normal circumstances. However, since the King was still wearing his blanket cocoon this was kind of ruined. Legolas still managed to keep a straight face, despite the ridicule of the situation. Next to a strong urge to laugh he felt a strong need to comfort his father. Obviously the King thought it wrong and weak to open up about love. He decided against telling his father this. Thranduil would only detach himself more and more. Legolas sighed and pulled down the long expensive curtains at the large window.

"Those were my father's!" Thranduil shouted up angrily, yet relieved Legolas finally decided to _save _him. Legolas let down the curtain, which he had tied to the balustrade.

"Shut up, be glad I help you. It could have been anyone else who saw you."

The King grumbled, but pulled himself up. When he arrived on the balcony he cursed loudly. Legolas looked confused, he opened his mouth to comment on it but then he got it and cursed as well. They both looked down at the same time.

"By the Valar, did we really –" Thranduil started.

"Wasn't this the whole reason for your –" Legolas said disbelievingly.

They looked at each other, then at you as if they were on The Office.

The blanket was still on the ground, it had fallen from the King's shoulders during the climb.

The King turned around, hands raised in disbelief. He walked towards the door, blond hair waving after him. Then turned around one last time to face his son.

"Damn it, I'm sleeping with you. Where's your room again?"

* * *

><p>Tauriel woke up with a throbbing headache. She groaned and instinctively tried to get up. <em>Ouch! <em>Tauriel fell back into the blankets. Where was she? Dizzily she looked around the room and saw she wasn't lying in her own room. The Healing Quarters. How did she come here? She was out hunting a spider with Thranduil and then – She couldn't recall the events after that. She had had a crazy dream though. Thranduil had been carrying her, she thought. He had looked like a God, flawless skin, extremely strong, radiant hair. They had spoken, but she couldn't remember what about. Was it a dream? _Vigorous Spring_. What the – why did she have these thoughts. About her _King_. She really needed to know what happened. He was following her around! She knew it, but why? How did she feel? No idea.

All of these question flew around her head in a matter of minutes. Another elf entered the room, a healer. The elf woman looked at her with kind dark eyes. Dark eyes were rare in Mirkwood, she thought, and smiled back. The healer gave her a substance to chew on and gave her some water. Tauriel was thirsty and drank all of it eagerly. She thanked the woman when she left the room. Alone once more. Quickly she got up, ignoring the pain in her temple. It was much better after the strange medicine, but it hurt nonetheless. Putting on her clothes, dirty but her own, she left the room quietly. Behind her she heard the calls from the kind healer. She felt bad but started running anyway. She hated being cared for. However, she did know who she wanted to talk to. Left and right, rounding another corner and sprinting up the stairs towards the Royal Quarters. She burst into Legolas' room.

"LEGOLAS! Wake up you little –" she stopped when she saw two figures in Legolas' bed.

Several thoughts shot through her head. Was it the cute elf guard? What? Had Legolas finally managed to get laid? Legolas? What!

The humps started to move, firstly the prince himself popped up his head wearily.

"Huh, what time izzit?" he mumbled, then he noticed Tauriel and continued rather surprised. "Tauriel! What are you doing here?"

She blushed and backed out.

"Nothing," she began awkwardly, her gaze shifting to the other hump, "I see you are… _occupied_ at the moment. I'll go!"

She walked towards the door but was stopped when she heard a low but musical voice groan. She turned around, surprised. Did Legolas sleep with males? Why had he never told her! She looked at Legolas accusingly.

The second hump threw of the blanket that was covering him and let out a long moan.

"Oh no."

Legolas just smiled awkwardly. He was nudging his father in his side now with his knee, not breaking eye contact with Tauriel.

"Wake up, Ada." He told Thranduil between clenched teeth.

When said hump didn't move, he lost his composure and started hammering Thranduil with a stray cushion.

"By Manwë! GET UP!" He shouted, standing on the bed, still hitting his father.

Thranduil shouted back and tackled Legolas unexpectedly, who let out a surprised cry, so he also fell back on the bed. Thranduil chuckled.

"I won –"

His gaze now rested on a perplexed Tauriel. Legolas stood with his face buried in his hands.

"Holy –" Thranduil grabbed the blanket and covered himself so fast it was a blur.

Tauriel was still watching the whole scene with open mouth. Thranduil tried to pull up the blanket so high he would be invisible. Legolas still stood with his face buried in his hand, but held his father back with the other.

"Okay." Tauriel said slowly.

No one had moved. Thranduil was still studying Tauriel from behind the blanket. Legolas had dropped his hands and looked apologetically at Tauriel. Tauriel looked at both of them shifting her stare from Legolas to Thranduil and back.

"Hey," Legolas suddenly said, "shouldn't you be in the Healing Quarters?"

Both Tauriel and Thranduil looked at Legolas blankly.

"Uh, yes." Tauriel replied flatly.

No one said anything.

"Legolas,"

"Yes." He replied.

Thranduil watched both of them attentively now, lowering the blanket a bit.

"What is your father doing in your bed." She tried to avoid looking at the nearly naked King in his son's bed.

Legolas smiled uncomfortably.

"It isn't what you think it is."

Tauriel looked at him, horrified.

"Okay, I didn't think about that at all until you said it out loud. Now I do. Thanks."

Thranduil looked at his son with a tired expression, as if saying "_Son, really? Was that truly necessary?_". The King closed his eyes for a second or two and got up. Too tired to get mixed up in this discussion.

"It's a long story." Legolas tried.

Tauriel ignored him and stared at Thranduil, who had decided it was a good time to put on some real clothes. She couldn't help but watch him and blushed. Legolas had his head in his hands again. Fortunately – for Tauriel – subsequently missing Tauriel's expression upon seeing the ripped body of Thranduil. She quickly looked away when the King, now fully robed looked at her. Did he notice her stare, she looked at the wall. A wall could be so beautiful if you look at it long enough. _HE WAS SO WELL-BUILT, HOW, THE SIXPACK, HOLY MOLY! _Was all Tauriel could think, she wanted to throw herself against the surprisingly nice wall. Which would be both a shame for the pretty wall and her own body. Thranduil's icy blue eyes were still a bit drowsy and his hair was tangled (A branch? How did he have leaves in his hair?). It looked so cute. She balled her fists, her nails scratching across her skin which brought a welcome distraction. Averting her eyes she looked at her hand, the prints clearly visible. The King looked at her hands as well. Shocked? His face betrayed nothing, but he looked a bit agitated. Didn't he always? He yawned, lifting his arms in the air, showing off his muscles again. Tauriel flushed scarlet again. Did Thranduil just wink at her?

"I'll take my leave, Legolas and, um, my Lord." Tauriel left the room quickly after a short smile directed towards a still stunned Legolas.

Tauriel stomped the wall when she was outside.

"Ouch!"

The bickering in the room ceased.

"You all right there?" she heard Legolas call from his room.

"Uh, yes!" she called back.

She heard Legolas say something in the room, it was quiet for a moment, but then Thranduil stepped outside.

"Captain," he started formally.

"My Lord."

"I was going to ask you to join me at the Feast of Starlight tonight. But this morning's events have been…" he hesitated.

"Uncomfortable?" she filled in.

"Uncomfortable for all of us. Still, my offer remains. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable now to refuse my invitation." The King smiled shortly, hope clear in his eyes.

Tauriel had completely forgotten the feast was today. She was baffled the King had asked her to join him at the Royal Table. She was honoured.

"I'm honoured, my Lord." Tauriel said breathlessly, thinking back of this morning she cringed a bit. "I swear I won't tell anyone about this morning."

The King frowned.

"It's better if we all forget it. I'm so sorry. It is a long story."

Tauriel smiled back. His blue eyes were so beautiful, she wanted to look at them forever.

"You can tell me tonight." She replied amusingly, maybe even flirtingly, she didn't even know anymore.

The King fully smiled now. Tauriel was dazzled and couldn't help but smile back. He chuckled, before coughing curtly.

"Ahum, I will be going now. See you tonight, Captain."

He nodded his head in curtsey and winked at her, before he strolled away.

"I left a present for you at your chambers, please do open it before tonight!" he called over his shoulder.

Then he was gone. Tauriel smiled broadly, and couldn't stop smiling till she arrived at her chambers. When she opened the door and slipped inside she saw a flat package laid out on her bed. There was a small card on the cover. _For my Captain._ It read, in elegant long letters. She blushed again when she recognised the King's initials. It was going to be a brilliant day, it couldn't get any more awkward than this morning. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading once again. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up. I lied to you last chapter about it updating within a week. I had to dissapoint you once, so I'm not going to promise anything. I will write on! Next chapter is going to enter the events of DoS! :) Starting with the introduction of the dwarves...<em>


	6. Is It Spiders? Is It Orcs? No It's

**Chapter 6 – Is It Spiders? Is It Orcs? No. It's …**

_Sorry for the incredible long wait! (over a month) I am so so sorry! I had a test week and stuff and that's no excuse but: school fanfiction. This chapter is v short, but I'm afraid I don't have more time right now (I'm a slow writer, or find a lot of time for other stuff). This chapter is not very funny nor good, but it leads up to the next chapter which is hopefully full of action and drama. This chapter also lacks Thranduil, but does have lots of Legolas/Tauriel bonding. Hope you like it! (And you don't hate me) _

* * *

><p>"But seriously, Legolas!"<p>

She smiled deviously at Legolas whose expression turned less than unenthusiastic when she breached the subject again.

"Literally _what _was your father doing in your bed!"

The prince groaned once again, throwing his head back as if hoping some help would arrive from the lofty clouds or scorching sun.

"No! I mean, yes! I don't know! Long story! I promised him not to tell anyone!"

Tauriel cocked an eyebrow, still smiling. Legolas sighed.

They were sitting in the long grass near the Main Gate of the Palace. Legolas leaned against a big tree with his one of his knees cropped up lazily while his left knee touched the ground completely stretched. Tauriel watched him as she played with a stray twig, trying to pull of the bark without breaking the thin wood simultaneously. She threw the now naked twig into the bush and rolled over to sit on her knees.

"Aww, please!" Tauriel pouted for extra effect. "_Please _tell me!"

Legolas looked pleasantly confused. Tauriel decided to apply her last method of persuasion that would corner the prince instantly.

"Or," she smiled shortly before innocently laying down on her back once again, "I'll just assume something did happen in that room."

She chuckled when she opened her left eye to gauge Legolas' reaction. His emotions plainly written on his face, battling for control. He side-eyed her angrily.

"You… you… mean little brat!"

Laughing freely now she rolled aside quickly to avoid Legolas tickling fingers. She _hated _tickling!

"I _completely _regret pushing my father to ask you to the Feast!" He said mockingly, putting in motion another giggling attack from his friend.

"Legolas!"

Tauriel stood up as Legolas made another attempt to reach her side. "Stop it!"

Laughing again when Legolas just narrowly avoided falling face-first in the grass.

"I'm simply too fast for you, spoiled little prince."

This didn't do Legolas' pride any good. He also got up now and tried to seize Tauriel once again, breaking into a chuckle too.

Legolas explained her the story after they finally sat down again. She couldn't stop laughing, it was too good.

"And then he just said: 'Damn it, I'm sleeping with you.'"

He imitated his father's expression quite well, Tauriel snorted and almost choked on her tears.

"Did I just get asked to Mereth Nuin Giliath by the same elf?"

Legolas snickered as well, far past his initial reluctance now.

"Yeah," Tauriel watched him curiously when he went on, "but like I said, my dad can be a scared whiny baby when he wants to. Sometimes he needs a little –" he coughed "a _big _push!"

Tauriel broke into a genuine smile now and hugged her friend. It made her incredibly happy that Legolas approved. His opinion was one she valued to a great extent.

"Why?" she asked when they broke away.

It was silent for a few moments. Then the prince just pulled up his shoulders.

"I don't know. You seem sweet together."

"Aww…"

"Casually forgetting the fact that you're possibly dating my own father who is like 5 times your age." Legolas smirked.

Tauriel hit his arm.

"Damn it, Legolas! That was a perfectly sweet moment! You always have to ruin it with your weird glares and random unnecessary comments!"

Legolas tried to look hurt, making an exaggerated face to prove her point once more.

"Ouch, Tauriel! You are so cold. You and Thranduil are made for each other."

She just chuckles, not sure if that was an honest compliment or meant as a joke, and shoved him to the side playfully. Legolas was a way too good friend, she didn't deserve him.

"Captain! CAPTAIN?!"

Tauriel quickly rolled away from her friend and brushed off her tunic. Her face flushed as she exchanged a questioning look with Legolas. He raised his shoulders.

"Yes? What is it, Mandir?"

A shorter black-haired ellon appeared, he tried to catch his breath leaning on the tree as he almost choked when he saw the prince. Quickly he stood up straight and gave him a clumsy acknowledgement which Legolas, to the relief of Mandir, took graciously with a simple nod. Mandir then turned over to Tauriel.

"Captain!" he took a deep breath. "There have been strange rumours coming from the west of the forest! Several elves claim to have seen strange voices coming from near the marshes. One even went as far as saying orcs have entered the forest! They didn't come close enough to see what it was. I think, I think they immediately returned to report!"

He rattled on so quick it took Tauriel a few seconds to catch up.

"Orcs?" she questioned.

Mandir nodded, then paused.

"We don't know Captain. Some soldiers guess it could very well be orcs."

Tauriel looked over to Legolas, who had stood up and was already several lengths away, walking towards the castle. Probably getting together a patrol team. He lifted his hand in salute as she looked up. She nodded back and smiled shortly, Legolas always knew exactly what she needed. And right now she needed a patrol ready to leave and explore the 'orcs' Mandir talked about. Watching Legolas, his blond hair so much like his father, leave she almost forgot the short ellon was still there. Speedily she turned back to Mandir.

"Thank you for telling me. Let's go," she motioned her hand towards the entrance of the Main Gate. The prince will be waiting for us with a few skilled others."

Mandir nodded seriously. They took off simultaneously.

"We're going to hunt something really special today." Tauriel finished grimly. More to herself than to Mandir.

* * *

><p>As soon as she finished explaining the situation and the plan, the patrol went on their way. The forest was beautiful when the sun was at its highest point. At some spots the sun reached the ground and for Tauriel it was still a small game (of life and death obviously) to avoid stepping into the light.<p>

"Light is lava!" she saw Legolas mouth from the other side of the small creek. Lightly avoiding the sunny patches she smiled back, glad to see the prince have a much harder task at his side of the water. Clearly he was struggling to find the shadow. He cursed when he couldn't avoid the sunrays any longer which raised a few curious glances from the other elves and a stifled laugh from Tauriel.

After a few minutes she heard someone shout at her left. Signalling the others to follow her from a distance she crept closer to the voice. It was a young honey-haired ellon, around her age, she hadn't seen him that much before.

"Anarmîr isn't it?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded nervously.

"Yes, Captain. I saw two spiders crawling hastily towards around there." He pointed towards a darker bit of the forest.

She followed his finger.

"Hmm, if they were moving so fast, there must be something disturbing them. Let's find out what it is, shall we?"

Praising Anarmîr on his tracking skills, she signalled Legolas to alarm the others. They were going to find out what had disturbed the beasts in the west. Why would the spiders _flee_, they didn't have a lot of natural enemies that could've disturbed them.

Legolas came to stand next to her, noticing her worried expression.

"What do we do, Captain?"

The whole group stood still now, waiting for her to give an order. She just opened her mouth to say something when a loud yell pierced the air.

All elves moved their heads in unison in the direction the two spiders also moved to. She exchanged another understanding look with Legolas. The patrol was already moving before she had finished her command. Swiftly they ran over the long branches towards what sounded like a small war.

The moment they arrived at the place to be her mouth almost dropped open. Then she quickly composed herself and raised her bow to shoot down a particularly nasty spider which was attacking a… dwarf? Really. It wasn't just one either, she thought when she shot down another, he was just one of the 13 dwarves present in the clearing.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, I'm not promising anything, but the next chapter will hopefully be up a bit sooner than last time. I'm apologizing again because it was unfair to all of you. x<em>


End file.
